The Sins of Kaine - A Marvel AU One-Shot
by CrimsonArachnida
Summary: With the style of "What If?" Marvel Comics and a new take on Kaine Parker's origin story, comes out a tale of a boy who learns about responsibility. An experimental one-shot fanfiction brought to you by CrimsonArachnida. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Scarlet Spider, nor the Spider-Man and his related characters, and Miraculous. They belong to Marvel Comics and Zagtoon.)


_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Scarlet Spider, nor the Spider-Man and his related characters, and Miraculous. They belong to Marvel Comics and Zagtoon.)_

**"Are sins forgiven? Despite everything we did.. will they be forgiven? Even the worst ones..? Or won't they...?"**

-

**Written by: ****CrimsonArachnida**

**Based on the Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider characters by Marvel Comics**

-

_(school bell rings)_

"Alright students, don't forget your Chemistry assignment. Remember to finish it. On the next meeting, we are going to discuss about chemical reactions. And remember this, we will have another quiz so prepare from now on. Have a good day, students!"

Hearing the announcement by the teacher, the classroom was quickly filled with indistinct chattering and groans.

"Crap.. I don't think I can finish it.. Dude, can you help me?"

"No, man. I'm not really good at this thing!"

As the students were packing their school bag, one of the students didn't react, not impressed by the others' reaction. He quickly put the things back to his bag and put on his black jacket. Waiting for the teacher and the rest. His name was Kaine Reilly Parker.

"Kaine, would you like to pray before we go home?" the Chemistry teacher asked Kaine.

"Yes ma'am." he stood up, and prayed for everyone to be safe in their trip.

"Amen." they all headed outside and went home.

Before Kaine exited, the teacher called him. "Mr. Parker? May I have some of your time? I need to talk about something with you."

A blond student teased. "Hey Puny Parker. Looks like you're in trouble now! A big one." He laughed at the teen but was stopped by Ms. Caline, the Chemistry teacher. "Mr. Eugene Thompson! Don't you have any other businesses?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The school jock was gone in a flash after the teacher scolded him. Kaine sighed in annoyance because of the teasing.

The student turned around and paid attention to her. She sighed and showed three quiz papers with C marks. "This is the third time you have gotten C marks. I could not tolerate this attitude anymore. Would you please explain why?"

"I.. have some extracurricular activities... A busy schedule, ma'am..." he avoided eye contact, speaking with a shy tone while trying to find a good reason.

"Extracurricular? Since when?"

"Since... a few weeks ago... I just.. want to find my passion.." Kaine looked at Ms. Caline's eyes and looked down in defeat, unable to find a good reason, "I'm sorry, Miss... I know sorry is not enough. I know.. that I should have been able to manage my time.. but I can't. I don't know how, Miss.. I don't know how..."

The teacher looked at Kaine and closed her eyes, thinking of something. "Kaine.. If you need help on Chemistry, I'm willing to tutor you. I know that it's hard for you since you have extracurricular activities. And you have little time to study. But I'm willing to give my time for you if you want. Could you try to adjust your schedule?"

Kaine was shocked by this, not expecting a help. "Um..." He couldn't believe it.

"Ms. Caline wants to help me.. I know that I'm not good at this subject.. but.. if she gives me her time.. won't her time for the others are taken..? Maybe I should study by myself... manage my time..."

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am.. but.. I think I'll be fine. I'll try to make time for studying. I'll adjust.."

The female teacher gave him a worried look and asked, "Are the other subjects like this?"

"What do you mean, ma'am..? Oh.. Yes, ma'am.. But I'll be fine."

She sighed. "If you say so, Mr. Parker.. But please, try to make time for studying. I know that you can be good."

The teen then made his way out to a school bus and chose a seat near to the window. Other students entered and the bus became noisy with them talking about trending topics and news. They were sitting next to each other but Kaine was alone, there was no one that sat beside him. The teen put on his hoodie and placed earphone to listen to some musics. He played "Separate Ways Worlds Apart" loudly as he wanted to shut himself from the others so it would only be him alone. He slowly drifted to sleep...

"Ah.. this song... I know this one." an old man smiled to Kaine. His voice sounded so peaceful, calm, filled with compassion.

Kaine widened his eyes and turned around, seeing the old man sitting beside Kaine. They were in the school bus but something was different. There were only white void and two chairs, which the old man and the teen sat on.

"Your mom May and I used to listen to this song when we were young. And drove to the forest while listening to it.. It was so beautiful..."

Tears started to appear on Kaine's eyes. Not tears of joy nor happiness. But tears of regret, sadness. He was looking at someone familiar... someone that he lost... He could only say one word...

"Dad...?"

He dropped his phone, shocked, looking at Ben Parker, his late father..

"Hey, son. It's been a while..." the old man pulled his son to a hug. He still smiled at his son and kissed Kaine's forehead.

"I... I..." the shock made the young Parker speechless.. lost of words... He slowly hugged back Ben..

"Dad..? I-I... I'm sorry..." Kaine bursted into tears uncontrollably. Tears started to flow from his eyes...

Ben wiped out Kaine's tears with his hand and hugged his son warmly. "Shh... It's okay, little angel. Dad's here.. You don't need to cry."

Tears kept flowing down uncontrollably..

"Dad... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm a bad son... I.. I... I.. rebelled against you and mom... I didn't listen to what you told me.. Because of me.. y-you..." Ben put his finger on Kaine's lips.

"Hey... it's alright.. You don't need to, my little angel. I forgive you.. I always forgive you.."

The white void then changed into a suburban street at night. Lights on the pedestrian zone were flickering. Kaine looked at the street and felt familiar...

"Wait a minute... is this...?" He walked around the street and looked around...

Suddenly... "HELP! HELP! PLEASE... someone..." A weak voice pleading for help.. "..someone... please... call an ambulance..."

Kaine quickly ran to the source of the voice and was horrified... "Oh goodness..." He saw a male teen around his age, calling for help while trying to stop someone from bleeding... He approached them and a crowd was walking closer to the teen.

"Come on... come on! Why does this won't stop...?!" The young teenager tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail, blood kept coming out of the person's stomach.. tainting his hands red. The male was horrified and cried...

"I'm sorry, dad... please forgive me..."

The teen turned around, facing the crowd and the invinsible Kaine. It was none other than... Kaine himself.

Kaine was witnessing a flashback and horrified with it and ran away while tears kept flowing from his eyes. The background reverted back to the white void and Kaine stopped. He trembled to the ground, crying... The void started to change from white to crimson...

"I have... sinned... I.. I don't deserve forgiveness... I don't.."

Ben approached his son from behind and hugged him, comforting him. "My son... despite the sins that you did.. and the ones that you might do. I will always forgive you, as God will too. You are my son and you will always be. Doesn't matter who you are or what you did, you will always be my son."

The void slowly reverted to white.

"But I was selfish, dad.. I.. lied to you... about the library... Instead of going to the library.. I went to an underground fight arena and fought for money... Money.. so we can pay our rent.."

"My son.. Money is earned by effort and honesty. But you didn't earn it by those two. I know that you want to help us... I know when the landlord warned us about our rent, you wanted to help us... But it's wrong. You must be honest."

Ben put a hand on Kaine's shoulder and told him one important thing, "You must have morals, ideals.. to guide you in your life. If not, you will fall. Like most people. Men have fallen to darkness because they don't have those... However, morals and ideals are not enough. You need God, The One who created you, all of us. He is the only One that can help you. He will always remind you. He will always be there for you."

Realizing what he had done.. the teen promised to himself that he would not do the same mistake again.

"And.. remember this... Always consider your decisions before doing something. It will affect other people and if you don't... people will be hurt because of it... Never abuse your power to do wrongdoings. Never use it to make others suffer. Because in everything... you must take responsibility. Always remember what I told you... With great power, comes with great responsibility."

Kaine repeated what his father told him about responsibility. "With great power.. comes with great responsibility..." He kept repeating it to remember his admonition. "All of the power... all of the responsibility..."

Ben smiled. "Always remember that. And.. remember... I will always love you, son. As May and your cousin Peter do. I will always be with you. Always..." He walked away while still smiling at his son as everything blurred in Kaine's view.

"I will always remember that, dad..." Kaine cracked his first smile, finally feeling peaceful... and made peace with his sins.

Tears of joy began to flow from the young Parker's eyes. He felt so free, peaceful, as if the burden from his back that he kept carrying was no longer there. He smiled peacefully.. as he went home with a renewed self.

-

**"Are sins forgiven? Despite everything we did.. will they be forgiven? Even the worst ones..? Or won't they...?"**

**"They are.. and they will always be. No matter how small or big it is. You will always be forgiven through repentance.. and redemption."**

-

A/N (Author's Note): Hey readers! Thank you for reading the one-shot above. I hope that you really enjoyed the story because I want to make another one-shot regarding Kaine's new origin. However, it all depends on your opinion. I would like to know if I should continue making more one-shots about these. If you are interested with this new take, let me know in the comment section! If there's anything you would like me to know, feel free to say it in the comment section! That's all, everyone. I hope you have a good day. Peace!!!

~~•CrimsonArachnida•~~

(Oh and by the way, if you see a "Ms. Caline", it's Ms. Caline Bustier, a Miraculous character. And there a few easter eggs/references to Sam Raimi's "Spider-Man" trilogy, Marc Webb's "The Amazing Spider-Man" duology, and "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse". If you can find them, let me know in the comment section below and kudos to you)


End file.
